A Mermaid's Love
by Lauka2
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this without giving away the plot o.O rated T just in case I wanna write fluff XD Disclaimer: i do not own any of the original YuGiOh characters. Only the story and two OC's (DIscontinued)
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of this story.

Pirate story yay XD

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. I own only this Story, Kisara Pegasus and Elishia Aquamarina

* * *

She looked up at the big pirate ship and sighed. She wanted to get on board so badly, to see her love again. The boy from the town. The one who had rescued her from those robbers. She felt her heart sink when she realized that he would leave port tomorrow. She would probably never see him again. She could let herself get captured by the other crewmembers, but they might kill her if they got the chance. That was how pirates were.

"If only I could see him, one last time" she sighed and removed her elbows from the cold rock. She dived into the sea and swam home. It wasn't a long trip from where she had been looking at the boats. Only 200 meters away and about 90 meters down. Her home, the world of mermaids Shuǐ Mizu.

* * *

Up on the ship, a young man was staring into the night sky. He was thinking of the girl he had saved, she had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair looked like gold and her eyes like sapphires. He sighed. He would never be able to get together with a girl like her. He didn't have the guts or the looks. He sighed again and looked into the water.

"Is something bothering you Yugi?" the boy turned around to see the captain of the ship standing behind him.

"No, it's nothing Yami" he looked out on the waters again.

"Are you thinking of someone?" Yami walked up beside him and looked out on the waters too "you must be"

"A girl. I saved her from some robbers yesterday"

"As far as I can hear, she must have been very beautiful"

"She was, way outta my league" Yugi sighed loudly and looked down

"I thought that once too"

"Really?" Yugi looked at his captain. Now Yugi weren't gay, but he had to admit that Yami was pretty good looking.

"Yes. It was a long time ago, on this ship. The old crew had captured this beautiful woman on my age. I even got to speak with her"

"You spoke to her?"

"Yes, she was too beautiful not to. I had to know more about her. Her name was Elishia, and she was poor. At least I thought she was, but I came to know differently"

"She wasn't poor?"

"No, she was rich as a noble. However, this was not in our world. You see, Elishia was a mermaid"

"But they don't exist" Yugi looked into the waters again "she must've lied to you"

"No, I saw it with my own eyes. I was drowning one day, and she came to my rescue. She helped me up to a distant shore, where I noticed her tail. But I didn't tell anyone, besides you that is. Maybe the girl you saw was a mermaid too"

"Maybe, she was definitely beautiful enough to be one" he looked at the waters and closed his eyes. He tried to get a picture of the girl. She danced in his mind until he thought of her as a mermaid. His mind got filled with water and the girl got a golden tail and started to swim. She moved so elegantly and swiftly as any fish could, and he wished to drown for her to save him.

"Never wish to drown Yugi" Yami said while walking to his room "she will not save you if it's on purpose"

Yugi looked back at his captain and his smile faded.

"On purpose?" he sighed sadly and didn't notice the curios eyes watching him from a short distance.

* * *

She knew she would get in trouble, but she had seen the ship half way down to her home. Its shadow showed on the bottom of the ocean and she had to look.

#If only I could be with you# she sent a kiss flying and dove into the waters again. She cried down to her home, the tears mixing with the ocean and therefore not showing. She was so into her thoughts, that she did not see the following shadows. The shadows came closer to her and captured her. She screamed loudly, everybody in the castle hearing her. But when they arrived, she was gone. Only a small trail of blood, quickly disappearing, showed that she had ever been there.

"I'll get her back your majesties" a mermaid with short golden hair said "I gave her permission to go out tonight. I take the responsibility of her" she bowed to the crying queen who sniveled and nodded.

"You may go Elishia"

* * *

kinda short chapter, but it seemed right to cut it there so I did 3


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter, and probably the longest i've wrote

I do not Own yugioh or any of it's characters. I own only this story Kisara Pegasus and Elishia Aquamarina

* * *

She looked around and noticed she was on a ship. She was in some sort of glass container with water and air holes in the top. A man came walking and grinned at her.

"You sure ought to bring me in some money at any slave market" he bowed down to look at her through the glass "Won't you little mermaid?"

"Let me out of here you pathetic little human scum!" she yelled at him, making the glass vibrate. He got surprised at her sudden outburst and took a step back. He then started to chuckle and walked out.

"You don't know who you are talking to little girl!" he closed the door to the room she was contained in.

She smiled a bit when he exited the room. She knew how to get out of this. When the glass vibrated at her yelling, she got the idea of making a high enough tone to break the glass. She would wait however. She hoped in her heart that her savoir from the robbers would come to her rescue again.

She sailed around in the small boat, looking for the ship to have taken the princess. She then widened her eyes. She knew the ship in front of her and felt her heart beat faster. She had been on the ship once before. It was as a slave at first, but because of just one crewmember, she had almost become a part of the crew. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes and started to smile, it had been 5 years since she had seen the ship the last time. She had hoped to see it again every day since she had to go home. She looked for a way to sail faster, when she noticed the man standing by the steering reel. (A/N She is on the side of the ship, and has been getting closer) and her heart stopped beating entirely. There the one crewmember was standing. He turned his head slightly, as if he felt her gaze and let go of the reel. The boy standing beside him seemed concerned at this and looked at him.

"Elishia" he whispered and walked towards the rail of the ship.

"Captain? Yami are you okay?" Yugi took the reel as his captain didn't seem like taking it back anytime soon. He then heard a splash and looked to see his captain had jumped ship "Yami!" he yelled loudly, the other crewmembers running to see what was going on.

He reached the boat and looked into her eyes as she pulled him into the boat.

"Elishia" he said softly as he stroked her cheek.

She smiled softly at him, opening her mouth as she sang two lines softly.

"My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing that can console me, but my jolly sailor bold" she connected their lips in a sweet kiss and held his hand, caressing her cheek. He smiled when she broke the kiss and kept stroking her cheek.

"I thought I'd never see you again" his eyes were half-lidded and his heart was beating like never before.

"As did I" she replied. Suddenly she remembered why she was on the surface and removed his hand "but I'm not on the surface to see you, my savoir. I am here on royal business"

"Work? Can I at least invite you to my ship?"

"it would be most helpful to have a ship such as yours for my mission" she smiled gently and hugged him.

"I thought you never mixed missions and love?"

"I dumped that rule the day I had to leave you" she looked up at him with her mermaid eyes showing "Only for you, will my true eyes shine"

"And I am truly happy for that, my knight"

They both blushed, but the scene was cut off by a man yelling from the ship.

"OI Captain! Do ya' a hand to get up here or what?" a blond man stood by the rail and smirked at the captain.

"Can I get to fight that guy?" Elishia asked jokingly and cracked her knuckles.

"If you go easy on him. He is fragile" he took the oars and started to row towards the ship.

"So that's what they're for" Elishia said and look and Yami's arms as he rowed. She blushed a bit as his muscles started to show. He chuckled at this.

"You look beautiful with that blush across your cheeks" he smiled and looked behind himself to make sure he didn't row directly into the ship.

"You always say that" she looked at the water and almost touched it when she felt Yami's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that here my dear" he took her hand and kissed it "Ladies first"

"Thank you" she smiled and started to climb up the rope to get on board. She smiled to herself and pulled herself up so fast that she left the crew gaping. She looked down at Yami and smiled again "Grab on, I'll pull you up"

"Sure you will" she heard one of the crew members say. She looked at the blond from before and growled lowly. She looked down to see that Yami was waiting for her. She twisted the rope around her arm and started to pull. The crew looked in wonder as the fairly slim woman pulled up their fairly muscular captain up, without breaking a sweat "There you go my savoir"

"Thank you, my knight" he kissed her hand and looked at his crew "She'll be joining the crew for a while.

"Happy lover I bet"

"Excuse me?" She turned to the blonde again and the others took a step away "Your name, deck scrubber?"

"I'm no deck scrubber!" he yelled at her in anger "name's Jounouchi! You wanna fight or something?"

"Fight" she cracked her knuckles and laughed "But don't worry, my dear Yami told me to be gentle with you"

"Oh yeah! Well I'll be going all out on you!" he launched a punch at her which she easily diverted. Then she took a hold of his other arm and held it against his back, making him bow forward and fall onto his knees.

She then sat on his back and whispered in his ear "And that's when I'm going easy on you" she let go of him and fiddled with her hair. She then walked to the steering wheel and looked around.

"Watch out Jou. That one's dangerous" Yami said and walked up to his love.

"Ya' could've warned me a little sooner" he rubbed his arm and glared at the other crew members who were laughing at him.

Yugi looked at his captain and decided to walk up to him.

"Captain?" he asked as he reached the last step and immediately blushed. His captain was probably cleaning the woman's tonsils when he stepped up.

They quickly broke apart and blushed as Yami looked at Yugi. He cleared his throat as Yugi started to laugh a bit and stepped up.

"Sorry for the interruption Yami"

"It's okay Yugi… I needed the air anyway" he added the last part while looking at Elishia.

"Ah Gomen" she smiled and looked at the other boy "you two look very much alike"

"We do?" both the boys looked at each other.

"Yes you do. You could even be twins" she smiled and looked at Yami "But you're the best looking of you two, my savoir" she smiled and snaked her arms around his one.

"thank you, my knight" he kissed her forehead and looked at Yugi "did you want something?"

"I was just curious, who is this woman? And what is she doing here?"

"This is Elishia"

"The mermaid?"

"You told him!" she let go of his arm and stepped back.

"I won't tell anyone!" Yugi looked at the girl in surprise. Then the look turned to speculation.

She looked back at him and sighed "It is not in Yami's place to tell anyone about… what is it?" she looked at him.

"You look like that girl… the one with the long hair and blue eyes"

She widened her eyes "you know the princess?"

She smiled. The tone she had yelled had cracked the glass slightly. Now when she would hear something going on, on the deck, she would break it and escape through the window. She sighed as the last hope of her savior coming to save her disappeared. She closed her eyes and pictured his face. His beautiful eyes and his rare tri-colored hair. She smiled and curled up in the glass. The water was getting cold and she tried to remember that one spell she needed now. But to no avail.

"Elishia… save me" she thought of the woman she called her big sister. They looked a lot alike, except Elishia was taller, was shorter hair and hair eyes were darker in color.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh! or any of the characters. I own only; this story, Elishia Aquamarina and Kisara Pegasus

* * *

She looked through the window in the room. The moon was up and shone on her skin. Nothing had happened on the deck and she was beginning to think of just going away as soon as she could. But the sound of the glass breaking could attract the attention of the captain. Suddenly the door was opened and she looked at the one who had come in. the person closed the door and locked it. She started to become scared as the person came closer to her cabin.

"Who're you?" she sounded much braver than she was. She then noticed the gentle smile on the person's face and relaxed a bit.

"My name is Ryou. What's your name?" the boy had white hair in the style of the captain and looked a lot like him.

"I'm not allowed to tell" she answered and looked away.

"Why not?" he looked at her with a confused mine.

"It's the law of my people" she laid down on the bottom of the container she was in. she heard the boy get up and a second later, the room was lit up.

"There, that makes it easier to see who I'm talking to" she looked over at the boy who was smiling again. She could feel herself feeling more relaxed as he spoke with her.

"Why are you this nice to me?" she turned around to lay down on her stomach as she spoke with him "I thought I was a prisoner?"

"Yes, but I don't think that the captain should be this rough with anyone" the boy looked at her and smiled "do you get enough air down there?" he inspected the air holes and looked at them with suspicion.

"Yes, they provide enough air" she looked him in the eyes through the holes. She smiled at him and he blushed ever so lightly.

* * *

"Princess?" Yugi looked at Elishia with questioning eyes "I don't know any princesses"

"You said you knew a girl that looked like me, right?"

"I did" Yugi looked at Elishia "Only you look older"

"That's the mermaid princess; her hair is much longer than mine, right?"

"Yes"

"Where did you see her?"

"In the town, a few days ago"

"He only saw her once Elishia" Yami put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I see" she went back and leaned against the rail "Dead end"

"What do you mean 'Dead end'?" Yugi looked at her and walked up beside her.

"She was kidnapped. I suspect other pirates did it"

"Other pirates?" Yami looked into the air, looking like he tried to remember something "I think I saw another ship a few days ago"

"Maybe they know something?"

"Know something about what?" Jounouchi came up to them "Anyway, Captain we spotted an enemy ship"

"Nearby?"

"yes, but they seem to be in a hurry. Maybe they have some good treasure?" he said in a suggestive manner. Yami looked at Elishia, who was thinking about it.

"I know one thing; the one taking her, he had white hair and pale skin" she looked at Yami "I'll kill him if I see him" she was completely serious and Yami got why. He would never forgive it, if someone would kidnap Yugi. They were like brothers and Yami would protect him with his own life.

"I understand" he looked at Jounouchi "Set course after that ship if it's possible"

"It should be captain!" Jounouchi said with a smile "I'll get on it right now sir"

"Good" Yami said calmly and looked at Elishia "maybe you should explain further if possible?"

"I am tired" she said shortly and looked at Yami "I want to sleep" she smiled and stepped up closer to him, caressing his chest with one finger.

"Eh okay" Yami said as he blushed "I'll show you to the room where you'll sleep then" he started to walk, getting redder by the second.

"But could you stay with me in the bed maybe?" she grabbed his arm and turned him to look her in the eyes "I don't want to get lonely" she kissed his lower lip and bit it.

"Eh" Yami was red as a tomato as he thought it over "S-s-sure I can stay"

"Alright" Elishia smacked him in the butt, noticing how the rest of the crew looked at them. She smiled proudly, she still had it. Suddenly Yami pulled her into a heated and lustful kiss. She felt him lick her lower lip and let him gain entrance, letting him have total dominance over her mouth. He smirked into the kiss, ignoring all the obvious stares the crew was giving him. He broke the kiss and smirked as Elishia gasped for air.

"Like that my knight?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer with words, as she didn't trust her voice yet and just nodded. He smiled and kissed her cheek "Then let me pleasure you even more" he said as he picked her up bridal style and walked to his room.

Yugi stood by the steering wheel and was blushing like hell. He thought over the scene he had just seen and knew that getting any sleep would be hard tonight. He sighed and looked at the moon.

#I wonder where you are#

* * *

She looked at the pale moon again as Ryou exited the room. She had gotten to know a lot about why she had been captured and who had captured her. Apparently, the captain of the ship wanted to sell her on the market for money and Ryou was the captain's lover. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

"Where are you? My rescue" she pictured his face and in her mind, she reached out to touch it. She could even feel the softness of his skin and pulled him closer. She sighed as this was only something she could imagine. She held the necklace she was wearing and thought of how she had met the boy. It wasn't anything special, but she remembered it well. He had seen her run and the ones running after her. When she had been trapped in an alley he had jumped over them to stand in front of her, guarding her. There had been three, but he fought them all of and turned around to look at her. He had smiled at her and said one line that made her heart tingle; be glad I'm a pirate, or I might not have been able to rescue a beauty such as you. She remembered his voice clearly and made him say that line again and again in her head.

"Rescue me, my pirate" she held on to the necklace he had given her, the one they had stolen from her before she could run off.

* * *

"Huh?" Yugi looked around "Weird, I swear I could hear something"

* * *

And that was chapter three.

The thing about how this story is biuld up is; i write a small story with Kisara in the start and the end, explaining how she is doing. Done


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of this story.

If anyone noticed, then there was a tendershipping (at least i think that's what it's called) hint XD

couldn't help but put at least one gay couple in XD

But enough of that X3

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. I own only; this story, Elishia Aquamarina and Kisara Pegasus

* * *

She looked at the door as it opened. In came Ryou, smiling as usual.

"You came" She said happily and smiled, putting her hands on the glass "How come Bakura keeps letting you in here?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" he smiled as he felt his butt and she blushed to the color of a tomato.

"Why do you love him?" She looked at Ryou with a serious mine "he's so mean and evil" she laid down in the container.

"He's not always evil" Ryou went over and took the lid of the container "He allowed you some more freedom today, on my account" he smiled as he gently put the lid down on the plank floor.

"Tell him thanks!" she sat up for the first time in weeks and stretched her back "But back to my question Ryou-chan!" she smiled brightly, happy for the new position.

"I was actually taken onto this ship as a slave. But somehow he found it in his heart to let me off the hook"

"He didn't sell you?" she looked at her legs in thought.

"No, he tells me it's because I was so goddamn sexy" Ryou blushed and looked away "But that's not the real reason I love him"

"What could there be to love?"

"Many things, he always protects me. And he calls me 'his light'"

"That is kind of sweet" she closed her eyes and thought of the purple eyed boy #Maybe you are my light, my rescue? #

"Are you okay princess?" Ryou looked at the mermaid. Princess was the nickname he had given her, since she still hadn't told him her name.

"Yes I'm just fine. I was just thinking of someone" she smiled and looked out of the window "Hey it's day time"

"Yes. Who were you thinking of?" Ryou was sitting on his knees, not daring to use his butt for sitting.

"My rescue. I don't even know his name, but I think I love him"

"That's the special power of the mermaids' right?"

He didn't get his answer as Bakura came into the room, slamming the door open.

"That's enough talking. She can enjoy the rest of the hour alone" Bakura smirked in a evil manner, making Ryou grab his butt in fear "we have visitors"

* * *

Yugi looked at the ship behind him and sighed. It was the third pirate ship they had attacked since Elishia had joined them. But none of the ships had what they wanted. They had not yet found the princess.

"Are you worried Yugi-kun?" Yugi turned around to look at Elishia.

"Yes, what if we don't find her?" he looked back at the ocean and sighed.

"Then we'll have to check out slave markets around the shores. She might've been sold as a slave"

"Slave?" Yugi looked at Elishia in shock and half in anger "Why would anyone do something like that?"

"We give a fair amount of money. I would at least have given the captain 1 million doubloons" she flicked her short hair back. Almost as if she was flicking away the pain.

"1 million?"

"Yes. But the price depends on several things"

"Including their age and if they're a virgin" Yami said as he walked towards them "her tail is also something that weighs on the price"

"Tail?" Yugi looked confused.

"Yes. The tail's length and color is the most important thing, then comes the end where the fin is located"

"So the bigger the fin, the higher the price" Yami said as he snaked his arms around Elishia's waist "yours is of course beautiful my knight"

"Thank you my savior" she looked at Yugi "some men like at lightly ripped" she shivered at the thought.

"Why?" he leaned against the staircase.

"It shows if she is good in battle or not" Elishia snickered a bit "but most old mermaids also have a ripped tail"

"Why is that funny?"

"An old mermaid, by their own standards, is about 300 years old. But she will look like she is only 60 years old" Yami chuckled lightly at this as well.

"So they age slower than us?" Yugi held his head. He was getting way to much information in such a short time.

"Yes and no, we age like you until we are 20. Then we age about 5 times slower"

"But that's only if your mate isn't a human" Yami said and kissed her cheek "then you are doomed to age as quickly as they are, until they either die or find someone else"

"So if a human lives for 60 years and has a mermaid lover, she will also look like she or he is 60?"

"basically yes" Elishia looked at Yugi and her smile faded a bit "Are you wondering how old the princess is?" she removed Yami's hands and stood beside Yugi.

"She could be around 100 and I wouldn't know"

"She is only small 16 years old Yugi-kun" Elishia smiled "As far as Yami has told me, you're becoming 17 next week" She looked at Yami who smiled at her.

"Yes" Yugi looked at the captain "Why did you tell her about my birthday?"

"Ask Elishia that, I have to ask Jounouchi and Honda if they've seen other ships" he said and left.

"So why did he?" Yugi looked at Elishia who sighed lightly.

"The dear princess couldn't shut up about a certain boy who had rescued her from a gang of robbers, so she wanted me to find out how old he was. I figured it was you and fulfilled my duty to the princess"

"So the girl I met was the princess?" Yugi smiled "I had some doubts about it" he looked into the air.

"I can see why. Yami had problems with the fact that I was a mermaid when he found out. Even though he had seen my tail"

"But you were on the ship as a slave, weren't you?" Yugi looked confused again.

"Yes, but only the captain knew I was a mermaid. But I have to hear about those ships Yugi, see you later" she pushed herself away from the stairs and walked in the same direction as Yami had done a minute before, leaving Yugi to wonder about how much he didn't know about the mermaids.

* * *

She panted heavily as she was swimming. The pirates had been attacked and she saw her chance to escape. Ryou was the only one who knew about her escape, seeing as he helped her up from the container after Bakura had left the room. She closed her eyes and thought about the scene for a quick moment.

_"Will you be okay Ryou-chan?"_

_"Yes now go!" he smiled as she jumped out the window and into the cold ocean._

She felt something behind her, and saw one of the ships were sinking. She didn't want to check whose it was and started to swim even faster than she had before. She feared for Ryou's life, she even hoped he would be made a slave by the pirates, just so that he wouldn't have to die. She felt the necklace and slowed down. It was signaling that another mermaid was close by. She saw some rocks and went over to them. She then kissed the necklace lightly and it started to shine. She didn't know what would happen to the mermaid, other than she would know where Kisara herself was. She looked down herself. She had become slim and thin during the time she had spent imprisoned.

* * *

"Hngh!" Elishia curled forwards and held her chest "ARGH!" she screamed in pain.

"Elishia!" Yami yelled and almost panicked "What's wrong?"

"Something… is… calling… AHHHH!" she threw herself onto the floor and Yami felt helpless.

"What can I do?"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me!" she didn't let him answer as she forced him onto the floor and into a bruising, lip crashing kiss. She felt the pain ease, but kept on acting as if it didn't. He had to break the kiss as he needed air and looked at Elishia.

"Did it help?" he panted. She only nodded and held her chest. Then it clicked in her brain.

"Get off, I have to check something!" she pushed Yami away and ran to the rail, looking around. Then she heard something splash and looked as Yugi was swimming towards someone out in the water. She squinted her eyes and then widened them "It's the princess" she whispered to herself.


End file.
